Beautiful Rain
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: [AU] Kagome Higurashi celebrates her 16th birthday. Afterwards, her parents die in a freak accident, and she and her brother have to live with their uncle, Naraku. How will Inuyasha help her?
1. Happy Birthday Kagome!

**Beautiful Rain**

**Summary-** [AU] Kagome Higurashi is celebrating her sixteenth birthday. It's as memorable to her as her parents. But horrific problems arise after the birthday. Based on V.C. Andrews' book, "Midnight Whispers".

**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comics. This fan fiction is just for entertainment value, and is not for monetary gain. I also do not own the story line. It was originally written by V.C. Andrews.

**Chapter One**

**Happy Birthday, Kagome!**

I, Kagome Higurashi, am officially 16 years old when I wake up this morning. Of course, that also includes when my utterly annoying little brother, Souta, wakes me up. Which, is exactly what happened today, my birthday, August 17th. (a/n- I know her birthday was sometime in the summer, and I chose that date cuz it's one of my friends')

"Wake up, Kagome!!" Souta yelled at me, while I tried to keep the few winks of sleep I desperately needed under my bright pink comforter. "Wake up! You should see all the gifts you got!" I lifted my bed raggled head out from under the blanket, and looked at Souta. He was already dressed and ready.

"I'm sleeping more," I mumbled, and covered my head again. "Leave me alone." Yeah, even though it's my birthday, I'll do anything for sleep.

"I don't think you will be for long if I told you that **_INUYASHA_** is coming soon!" Souta whispered in my ear. I sat up quickly. Inuyasha's my kinda-but-not-quite uncle. Confused? Let me explain as quickly as possible.

You see, my mother had an affair with a man when she was in a performing school in New York City. She got pregnant with me, and flew back to Virginia, where we live now. My step-father, who I dearly love, married her. Inuyasha is my step-father's half-brother. So, technically, he's my step-half-uncle. Inuyasha had even tried to make me call him "Uncle Inuyasha" a few times before. Heh.

"I knew you'd wake up," Souta said, smirking. I scowled at him, and realized my secret weapon.

"MOM!!!" I screamed. Souta's eyes widened, and he dashed from my room. After a few minutes, my mother walked into the room. She had her hair up, as usual, wearing a pale beige dress.

Owner of the Higurashi Shrine Hotel, my mother is highly respected and renowned as, "The Lady Higurashi".

"What's wrong, Kagome?" She asked me. I grinned.

"Souta woke me up again," I explained.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you again today," Mom promised. She walked over to my bed and smoothed my long hair. "Happy birthday, Kagome." I smiled.

"Thank you, Mom," I said. "Where's Dad, anyway?"

"Going crazy with your party. You should get to the ballroom. The cook and everyone's been asking for you to help," Mom told me. I nodded, then what Souta said popped back into my mind.

"Is Inuyasha really coming?" I asked, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

Mom saw through that in a second. She smiled brightly. "Yes, he and your grandparents are coming. They should be here around ten." I looked at my alarm clock. Eight thirty. Good. Enough time to talk with the staff and see if Aunt Sakura has arrived.

I took a shower and got dressed as soon as possible, and ran downstairs for breakfast. Our maid, Mrs. Hana, smiled at me.

"Happy birthday, Kagome," She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hana!" I replied, and sat down at our dining room table, where Dad and Souta were at. I smiled at the two. Dad wa reading his newspaper, and Souta was chomping down at his eggs and bacon. Those two looked identical. Dad is Souta's real dad, which makes Souta my half brother, if you're confused.

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" Souta said, his mouth full.

"Thanks," I said, and started to eat (daintily) my breakfast. Dad grinned at me from behind his newspaper, and we waited for my mom to arrive.

"Sorry about that," She apologized. "Ruri's wanting us to have the twins perform at the party."

"NO!!" Me and Souta screamed. Ruri's our aunt on our mom's side. Her husband is my Mom's half-brother, Naraku. Her kids, (who Uncle Naraku nicknamed "the twins") Kagura and Kanna, are mine and Souta's enemies. The two have it in for us, I swear.

"That's what I said to her," Mom informed us.

"When's Aunt Sakura coming?" I asked.

"Oh, no, Sakura's coming?!" Dad asked, jokingly.

"Shut up," Mom said, laughing. Aunt Sakura isn't really my aunt. She's Mom's best friend. "So, your dad's coming at ten with Inuyasha and their new baby, Sesshoumaru."

"Dad's having another one?! At his age?!" Dad asked. Grandpa Higurashi is really old, and he married a younger woman.

"Yes, and he told me he knew you'd say that, and he says that he likes his women that way- barefoot and pregnant," Mom told him.

"You are joking, right?"

"Of course!" Mom said. Mom has a twisted sense of humor.

"Oh, I have to go," I said. "The cook asked me to check out the dishes for the party."

"Wait, before you go, we want you to open this," Dad said, holding out a thin, blue box. I opened it, and inside was a beautiful gold and diamond watch.

"It's too small!" Souta complained, as Mom put it on my wrist.

"It's for a woman," Mom told him. "Which is what my little girl has become." I smiled, and gave my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Your welcome. Now go! We have to get the grounds ready for your friends!" Dad said, and I walked out of the house.

*~*~*

Our house lies on the Higurashi Shrine Hotel's grounds. The hotel is where we're having the party, and everyone at school's invited. I can't stand to leave anyone out.

I was in the hallway of the hotel when...

"Hello, my favorite niece," My uncle Naraku said, snaking his arms around me, and placed his hands on my chest. I felt uncomfortable, and tried to move his hands away. They were like steel.

"Uh... I'm your only niece!" My voice sounded squeaky.

"Which makes me favoritize you even more," He said, his mouth next to my ear. Now, I'm freaked out. My uncle's always been close with me, but never this close. He moved his hands down my stomach. "Sixteen, huh? I remember when your mother was sixteen. Beautiful..."

I shivered, which I really shouldn't have done. He held me tighter.

"And you, you're even more beautiful..."

"That's impossible. No one is more beautiful than Mom!" I denied.

"Oh, but you are," Uncle Naraku told me. Suddenly, he lifted his hands off of me. He turned me around, so that I faced him. I saw an unknown emotion in his eyes. One I had never seen before. "Happy birthday, Kagome."

With that, he left. I shivered, even more. Suddenly, I heard movement in the main lobby of the hotel, and I ran up to where my Aunt Sakura was.

"Hi, Aunt Sakura!" I said, hugging her tight. Aunt Sakura is a dancer. She has long auburn hair and green eyes. She's really pretty.

"Hello, Kagome, Happy birthday!" She said. "How's you and your mom?"

"Mom's fine, and I'm fine, too," I said, a huge smile on my face. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Uh, what time is it?"

"Nine fifty-five," Aunt Sakura answered. "I better get these bags upstairs."

"Okay! I have to go, I'll be back," I ran off to the entrance where I could see a taxi drive up. I grinned when I saw a hand wave. It was Grandpa, all right.

The first to come out of the car was Grandpa Higurashi, followed by Midori, his wife with baby Sesshoumaru, and then finally, Inuyasha.

Gods, did he grow up since the last time I saw him! He smirked when he saw me. I was probably a mess. I nervously ran a hand through my hair and smoothed out my outfit, before walking up to him and his parents.

"Hi, Grandpa!" I said, hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kagome," He said. "Inuyasha's been asking after you." I blushed at that. Inuyasha asked about ME?! I looked at him, and he was blushing slightly at his father's revelation.

"Uh... Kagome, where's Souta?" Inuyasha asked, raising his violet eyes in my direction (a/n- yep, Human Inuyasha! ^_^). I grinned.

"He's probably out with Dad working on the grounds. I'll take you," I said. "See ya, Grandpa. You too, Midori." The two waved at me, as I took Inuyasha towards the gardens, to show him the ball room.

"So..." He started. "You're sixteen now, huh? You probably have tons of guys asking you out."

"A few," I admitted. "But none I've wanted to go with." That pricked his attention.

"Really?" He asked. I grinned.

"What about you, Inuyasha? You got those girls in Texas asking you?" I asked.

"A few..." He said. "I've gone out with all of 'em!" I punched him in the arm. "Okay, okay, I haven't found anyone yet, either."

We talked about different stuff, not saying anything that had to do with us, together.

"I bet you won't leave a dance for me," He said, suddenly, as we walked through the ballroom. I looked at him.

"I will, promise! You'll be my first dance!" I promised. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Good," He said, and we went outside to find Souta.

*~*~*

Now, I'm sitting at my vanity, getting ready for the party. I dressed up in a white silk spaghetti strap dress and had my hair up in a loose bun. Mom had let me borrow her tear drop diamond earrings, and let her do my makeup.

"Mom," I said, in between swipes with the blush. "What was my father like? I mean, my real one." That stopped her.

"Honey, are you sure about that?" She asked. I nodded, and she put the makeup brush down. "All right. Just don't try to find him, okay?"

"All right."

"Your father was one of the most handsomest men I met. He had short, black hair, and stunning blue eyes that were like chips of ice if he was angry," Mom began. "He was my vocal instructor in the Sarah Bernhardt School, and... he and I... got closer. When I told him I was pregnant, he left. Fled away. It wasn't until you were six when he returned and asked for money. He would blackmail us if I didn't."

"I remember him. He was the one who gave me the locket," I said. The locket I still kept in my jewelry box. It was of a music note.

"You still have it?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well... let's get out of this bad mood. It's your birthday, after all!" Mom said. I'm guessing my real dad really hurt her inside. I would be.

*~*~*

At my party, I found a group of my friends, and my best friend of all, Sango Taijiya.

"SANGO!" I yelled.

"KAGOME!" She yelled back. "Happy birthday!" Yeah, people were looking at us freakishly, but who cares?

"Thank you, Sango!" We walked over to the group of my friends and we chatted about everything. Eventually, the topic came upon Inuyasha. It always did.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome, you're so lucky! Inuyasha's so hot!" One of my friends, Yumi, said. Kaoru, another one of my friends, denied this.

"No! Kenshin's hot!" She said.

I smiled at the topic, and looked around. There was Inuyasha with the loners. Miroku Houshi, who Sango liked, was talking with him. I grinned, and waved when he saw me.

"Oh.my.god. Did he get hotter in Texas, or is it just me?!" "Forget it, Kenshin can go, I want Inuyasha!" My friends all said. Inuyasha obviously heard what they were saying, and he motioned for me to come up to him. He was cute, though. He wore a tuxedo.

"Hey, stranger!" I said. He was speechless. I looked in the direction of his eyes, and realized he was staring at me.

"Hey yourself," He said. "Your friends are scary."

"I know. But, you're fresh meat," I informed him.

"Oh, you're really making me feel better," He told me. I grinned.

"I know," I said. Suddenly, the music started and I was grabbed away from Inuyasha. I looked and saw it was the boy that had a crush on me in school ... Hojo.

After a dance with him, I was about to go up to Inuyasha when Dad took me for a dance, and then Uncle Naraku danced with me. That was one dance I never wanted to do again.

For one, he danced with me too closely, and for another, I felt something that was obviously NOT his belt buckle.

"Uh, thanks for the dance, Uncle Naraku!" I said, and ran away from the dance floor. I looked for Inuyasha, and not seeing him, I walked over to Sango.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

"He went out onto the balcony," She answered. I ran out of the ballroom, and saw Inuyasha.

"Hey there," I said, walking up to him.

"You're really popular with the guys, aren't ya?" Inuyasha asked. I sighed.

"I was trying to get to dance with you, but everyone seemed to gang up on me," I said. Inuyasha turned to look at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Well, next time you tell them that I saved the rest of your dances for myself, alright? Unless it's your dad or something," He told me. I smiled, blushed.

Suddenly, yelling entered our ears and we realized it was coming our way. We ran behind some bushes, and saw my dad with my Aunt Kikyo. Kikyo's my dad's sister. Not half sister, but full sister.

She's a real bitch sometimes.

I saw her ten times this year with some of the busboys by the pool.

"You spiked the punch, didn't you, Kikyo?!" Dad yelled.

"No I didn't!"

"You smell like it! Don't you know that some of Kagome's friends are drinking that?"

"It'll lighten the party," Kikyo said. "Besides, little Miss Sugar and Spice needs to loosen up."

"Shut up!" Dad said, and slapped her. Yes, he slapped her. "Get out, now."

"Fine."

Dad left, and so did Kikyo. I was catching my breath when I heard Inuyasha.

"Hmm..."

"She's worse," I told him. "I saw her with a busboy by the pool the other day."

"You never told me that in your letters," he told me, helping me up.

"Kind of embarrassed to say it," I admitted. "And ashamed of her."

"I know," He said. "Here, come with me." Inuyasha took me to the gazebo near the hotel, where we could still hear the music play. "You still have room on your dance card?"

"I think I have room for one more," I said, jokingly.

"Then, may I have this dance?" He asked, bowing. I laughed.

"Okay," I said, and he put his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck. We moved to the music, and I felt him place his cheek against my hair. After a minute or so, he lowered his head down. I lifted mine, and our lips met in the middle.

Once we parted, our eyes locked.

"Here, it's getting late," He said. He started to walk me towards my house, before I shivered. "Your cold." He put his jacket on top of me, and we walked further.

We reached my house when he put on his trickster grin. It widened when I handed him back his jacket. "You didn't find it in the pockets, did you?"

"Inuyasha Higurashi!" I said. I was about to say more when he pulled out a dark green box from one of the pockets in his jacket.

"Mom and Dad got you a present from all of us, and I got you this from just me," He told me. Inuyasha gave me the gift, and I opened it. It was golden bracelet and on one side it said, "Inuyasha and Kagome forever and always". I looked up at him, and hugged him tightly.

"It cost me a fortune, you better like it," He said. I nodded.

"I like you better," I said, and we kissed.

*~*~*

Author's note- I started this before school and finished the chapter an hour or so after school. I hope you liked this!


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Beautiful Rain**

**-Review Replies-**

**-Mediaminer.org-**

**chi-dono (2 x)-** Naraku gets worse, I admit. And you like it that much already?! Wow!! Thank you! (The actual book, "Midnight Whispers" is a lot better than my edited version)

**MLJ-** Thanks! ^_^

**Videls lustful heart-** Wow! You're gonna put it on your favorites? ^_^ That makes me so happy!

**-Fanfiction.net-**

None? Hmm...

**Disclaimer-** Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comics owns Inuyasha. V.C. Andrews owns the story line. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment value, and is not seeking monetary gain.

**Chapter Two**

**Saying Goodbye**

I could barely go back to sleep after Inuyasha dropped me off at home. I kept looking around my room at everything- my dress, the presents, the watch Mom and Dad got me, and finally, the bracelet that still resided on my wrist from Inuyasha. I swore that I would never take it off.

When I actually did fall asleep, it was really late, so, of course, I was late waking up. When I woke up, I noticed it was nearly nine. Inuyasha and his parents were leaving at around eleven. I wouldn't have enough time to say goodbye! I quickly got dressed, and ran towards the hotel, where the family breakfast was being held.

I immediately got bombarded by, "Oh, there she is!" "She's late!" "She deserves to be, the girl's now 16!" I blushed at a few comments, and I sat down across from Inuyasha who seemed to be in a very good mood. He kept smirking at me.

I was distracted by a grunt from Kagura's side of the table. Souta, who was sitting across from her, obviously kicked her in the shins.

"Hey," I heard. I looked up to see Inuyasha lean closer. "You sleep late. You know that, right?" I kicked him, and grinned.

"I would've woken up earlier _if someone hadn't kept me out late!_" I whispered back. He grinned, and, as I reached for some syrup to put on my pancakes, noticed that I was wearing his bracelet.

"Where'd you get that, Kagome?" Mom asked. Obviously, she noticed it, as well.

"I, um... Inuyasha got it for me," I said, in a squeaky voice. I looked over at Uncle Naraku, who seemed to be glaring at Inuyasha. Odd...

"That's sweet, Inuyasha," Mom said, smiling. "Kagome, could you tell everyone what you were planning to do after you finish this year?"

"Mom! I'm still thinking about it!" I said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and I sighed. "But, oh well... there's this music school in Germany that's offering me a full scholarship in piano." I looked back at Inuyasha, who had a slightly surprised, and slightly hurt look on his face. He gave me a look that was like, 'I wanna talk later,' and I decided to cut the conversation short.

"I... want to go help outside," I said. Inuyasha got up, saying the same thing, and the two of us walked out. When we got far enough from the hotel, Inuyasha started talking.

"So, you're leaving?"

"I said, I'm still thinking about it," I reminded him. "Besides, I won't be too long there."

"Still... it's not like me going back to Texas. You're gonna be in a whole different country. It costs enough for me to call you every week," He reminded me. I sighed.

"That's the reason I was thinking about it," I answered. "Mom's pressuring me to go there, but..."

"What?"

"I don't know..." I answered, looking away. He lifted my face and smiled.

"You know something? You go ahead and do it," Inuyasha told me. My eyes widened. He was never this nice. "What? You're making me feel like I'm not usually this nice."

"You're not," I said. He smiled, and was about to kiss me when...

"Move it Kohaku!" "No, you move it, Sango!" "HEY, It's my sister, both of ya, MOVE!" Kohaku, Sango's little brother, Sango, and Souta were all watching us.

"Ahem," Inuyasha said, telling the three that we heard them. They grinned sheepishly.

"Ah.. hehehe... Hi, Inuyasha," They said, before dashing away. I laughed.

*~*~*

"You sure you can't stay longer, Dad?" Dad asked Grandpa before the taxi arrived. Grandpa shook his head.

"I have to get back to the factory," Grandpa answered. "Although I wanted to stay with you and your kids a little while longer."

"I'll miss ya, Grandpa," I said, hugging him tight. "You too, Midori." Midori smiled at me, as she tried to console baby Sesshoumaru (a/n- I still can't over chibi-kawaii-Fluffy ^_^). Inuyasha was standing by his mother, watching me. I walked over to him, and smiled. "You'll call me, right?"

"The minute I get home," He answered. "And I talked with your dad about me coming here during the summer to work."

"Yay! I can show you the swimming pond, the - " I was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"No, I'll be here to work, not play around."

"Yeah, but I've got connections with the boss," I said, winking. My dad's the head of the groundskeepers.

"I want to do my own work," Inuyasha said. "Besides, I may have time afterwards."

"You're no fun!" I said, and laughed. Inuyasha looked at Grandpa for a minute before sighing.

"You know, you can go out with whoever you want, right?" He said, softly. I almost didn't hear it.

"You are kidding, right? I told you, I don't want anyone," I said. I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "_But you._" He blushed, and looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded, and smiled. "Don't forget to call me. If you don't, I'll get you back the minute you step a single foot in Virginia!"

He laughed, and we waited until the adults' attentions were averted to elsewhere. I pulled out something from one of my pockets, and handed it to him. He gave me a confused look until he opened it.

It was a rosary that I had gotten from Japan when I visited before. It was really nice and I knew it would look great on Inuyasha.

"What's this?" He asked, eyeing it carefully.

"A rosary I got from Japan," I answered. "Put it on." He did, and suddenly, blue light shone on the rosary. "Now we're bonded together." Inuyasha smiled.

"I'll see ya," He said, when Grandpa told him to get a move on. Inuyasha took a step into the taxi, and when it drove off, I saw Inuyasha's hand wave at me.

*~*~*

"Kagome's got a crush on someone," Souta was singing when I walked inside. I slapped his head, and walked directly towards my presents that hadn't been opened. The first one was from Kikyo.

"To Kagome, From Kikyo. Hope you get your kicks before you're married," I read. "EEWW!" I knew what she meant, the slut. I opened it, and read the cover, "Midnight Fantasies?! SICK!" I threw the book into the back of my closet, and opened the rest.

*~*~*

(A/n- This chapter's not too long, because it was originally supposed to be in the first chapter, but, me, being lazy, forgot to add it in. And, if you're wondering about Kagome, she's not a hentai, and she doesn't read romance novels. I read some, but never ones that are called "Midnight Fantasies" or anything like that)


	3. To Death Do Us Part

**Beautiful Rain**

**Author's note-** Wow! You all do like this story, don't ya? Anyway, here's a warning for the next chapter (yeah, already): It will feature a rape. It's in the story line. If you don't like rape, either write to V.C. Andrews and say something about it, or just don't read that chapter. At ff.net, it'll be a watered-down version of it, and on mm.org, I won't go into great detail, because I never did something like that before.

**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comics. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment value, and isn't for monetary gain.

**Chapter 3**

**In Death Do Us Part**

About a month or so after my party, school started again. I went to a private high school, Souta went to a private elementary school, and our cousins, Kagura and Kanna, went to a private junior high school. We usually rode a limousine together so to save time and money.

"Ha ha ha!" Kanna was saying. "Your brother is so pathetic!" I glared at her, and then I looked at Souta.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He got an F on his report card!" Kagura answered. "Your parents are so gonna punish him!"

"Hey, if he tried his best he wouldn't get in trouble!" I yelled right back. They were lucky we were on our way home in the limo, or else I would've beat the two up. They always made fun of Souta.

"Sure... you'll always take that kid's side," Kanna said. "Do you smell something?" I sniffed. It smelt like smoke. I looked out the window and gasped.

The hotel was on fire.

The limo stopped, and we ran out. I looked around for my parents. I couldn't see them anywhere. Although, I did see Aunt Ruri standing beside our house. I took Souta over there to find out where our parents were.

"Oh, you poor dears," Aunt Ruri said, tears falling down her face. I wondered why. "Kagome, I'm so sorry..." I wanted to know where my parents were.

"Souta.stay here. I'm going to find Mom and Dad, okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and walked over to Aunt Ruri to comfort her.

I walked through the grounds, the wet grass flicking at my ankles, and walked towards the gate surrounding the hotel. On his knees outside the hotel was my Uncle Naraku.

"Uncle Naraku? Are you alright?" I asked, tapping him on his shoulder. He looked up at me, a crazed look in his eyes.

"She's... she's..." He whispered. Then his eyes cleared and he looked at me. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll take good care of you." He hugged me tightly, and I just stood there, shocked.

"Uncle Naraku? Where's my Mom and Dad?" I asked. He let go, and looked me in the eyes.

"The boiler downstairs blew up while your father was there. It started the fire. Your mother tried to get him out. I was trying to get her out, but she wouldn't leave him," He answered. "She told me to take care of you and Souta."

"Y-you mean... she's... dead?" I asked. He nodded, and I started crying hard.

*~*~*

It was a beautiful funeral. Mom's favorite flowers, cherry blossoms, were strung around the coffins, which were closed, to hide my parents' burns. Souta and I were continually crying, and all of my family members looked as though they had been stabbed.

Inuyasha was there, but it wasn't like any of his normal visits.

He and I talked a lot about my parents. We hardly left each other's sights. Souta went with us, and one of us eventually would have to carry him back to his bedroom so that he could fall asleep.

At the burial, before they lowered the coffins into the ground, I walked to the coffins to say something to each.

To Dad's coffin, I put a rose on it, and said, "Dad, although you weren't my real father, you were the absolute perfect one in my eyes. You never let me or Souta down, and I won't let you down." I sniffed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you at any time..."

I walked over to Mom's coffin, and put two cherry blossoms on it. "Mom, I promise to help Souta with everything. He'll be first in my life. I'll try to finish what legacy you started." I touched both coffins, and cried. Inuyasha, who was watching the whole thing, walked up to me, and said a prayer for both of them, and took me to my house where a small party was being held in remembrance of my parents.

"Kagome, I wish I could stay here and help you, but Dad said we have to leave tomorrow," Inuyasha whispered. "I want to stay here with you and Souta." I nodded, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I understand. I talked with your father about us staying down in Texas, but he doesn't have enough money for it. And Aunt Sakura's always on the road," I said. "So, Uncle Naraku and Aunt Ruri are moving in to our house and are going to be our guardians." Inuyasha hugged me, tightly. "Inuyasha? I'm feeling a little tired." He nodded, and kissed my forehead.

"I'll call you the moment I get home," He promised, and I walked off to my aunt to tell her.

"Aunt Ruri? I'm feeling tired," I said. "I'm going to sleep."

"But you have to entertain the guests! They're here to comfort you!" Aunt Ruri said.

"I'm tired, Aunt Ruri. I don't feel like entertaining anyone tonight," I said. "And I don't think Souta does, either. We're going to sleep." I had seen Souta nearly fall asleep a few times during the party.

"Fine," Aunt Ruri said, miffed that she couldn't have her way. "Good night."

I helped Souta up, and we walked to my bedroom. I closed the door, and Souta immediately started sobbing.

"Souta, shh..." I said, patting his head. "It's going to be all right."

"No it's not! We have to live with Uncle Naraku and the twins and Mom and Dad are dead!" Souta said, hiccuping. "What did we do wrong that made God hate us?"

"He doesn't hate us," I said.

"He does! He made Mom and Dad die! He must hate us!" Souta said, curling up into a ball on my bed. Eventually, he fell asleep.

I didn't.

*~*~*

During the first week after the funeral, Aunt Ruri took down everything that spoke of my parents in our house. She nearly did it for our rooms, too, but Uncle Naraku stopped her. "It's they're rooms," he persuaded. Even though he's not my favorite uncle, he's okay when he protects us.

Kagura and Kanna got the extra bedroom, and Uncle Naraku and Aunt Ruri took over Mom and Dad's room. Everything that was Mom's went to Aunt Ruri. Even the jewelry that Mom had promised to me.

"It's too precious for a teenager to own," She said, while ogling the tear drop diamond necklace that Mom got for her anniversary two years ago.

Souta and I couldn't help but feel more alone than we ever did. No one could help us.

*~*~*

A few weeks later, all got settled, and suddenly, Mrs. Hana walked into the dining room (it was dinnertime) and announced that I had a phone call. I got up, and Aunt Ruri got angry.

"You can't get up! It's dinner time!" Aunt Ruri said. "Tell whoever it is that Kagome cannot get the phone right now."

"It's long distance," Mrs. Hana explained. I perked up. It was Inuyasha! I got up, ignoring the stuttering from my aunt and the glares from my cousins. I reached the phone, and held onto it like it was my lifeline.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" I said.

"Hey, Kagome. How's it going there?" He asked.

"Horrible. Aunt Ruri took everything that was my Mom's!" I said. "Every decoration that Mom and Dad chose out was thrown out!"

"How are you and Souta taking this?"

"Terribly. He stopped talking to everyone but me, and my grades are really slipping." I sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, but I'm sure your uncle is helping over there, right?"

"He's trying," I muttered. Heh. Trying as in, holding me any minute he can get.

"Don't worry. I'm still going up there in the winter. I promise you that," He said. I smiled. I bet he realized that I was.

"Well, I better go. Aunt Ruri nearly had a heart attack when you called during dinner."

"Ha ha! Well, she better expect a phone call from Inuyasha Higurashi at various hours of the day!"

I had to laugh at that. "See you soon."

"Bye, Kagome."

"Bye." I hung up, and walked back towards the dining room.

"You better find out that you do NOT take phone calls during dinner," Aunt Ruri started. I didn't listen. I was too happy.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to bed. See you all later!" I nearly SKIPPED back to my room, to think about how life would be like if Grandpa had decided to take me and Souta in.

*~*~*

The next morning, I was going to go practice on my piano, when I saw the keys. They were covered in honey! I knew exactly who played the prank. Kanna and Kagura.

"Aunt Ruri, look what your precious twins did to my piano!" I said, showing her.

"Oh dear... but... it's impossible for those two to do that," Aunt Ruri said. "I bet Souta did it."  
"SOUTA WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I yelled. "He knows better!"

"So do my daughters."

"BUT THEY HAVE A REASON. THEY HATE ME!" I screamed. "Don't you know that?!" Aunt Ruri shrugged.

"My children do not hate you, Kagome," She said.

"Oh really? Well, they sure hate Souta a lot!" I said.

"Kagome, Souta did this, I know of it," Aunt Ruri said. "He would do anything for attention."

"Hmph. You think so? Let's have a trial to see," I said. "THE ENTIRE HOUSEHOLD will be watching."

*~*~*

Uncle Naraku was the 'judge' of our trial. He listened to both stories, and when I showed him the evidence-- the honey pot which was completely clean on the outside, I knew we won.

"Now, Mrs. Hana, did you clean the outside of this honey pot?" I asked.

"No I didn't, Kagome."

"So that's my evidence. It's IMPOSSIBLE for Souta to do this, because he would've made a huge mess!" I pointed out.

Aunt Ruri turned red, and walked out of the room. It was up to Uncle Naraku to punish his children, although Aunt Ruri took it away after a day.

*~*~*

One day, a few months later, after I returned home from school, I saw Aunt Ruri in my room, holding a book in her hands. I squinted at the title, and saw it was the book from Kikyo-- "Midnight Fantasies".

"So, you're a total pervert, aren't you?"

"I haven't read that! Kikyo got it for me!"

"Really? Well, I don't believe that," Aunt Ruri said. "You disgusting little girl. I'm going to tell your uncle."

*~*~*

That night, while I was about to fall asleep, I heard my door open, and saw Uncle Naraku walk in. He sat next to my bed and started to speak.

"Ruri told me about the book she found," He said. "If you wanted to learn about that kind of stuff, I could show you..."

"Uh..." I said. "Aunt Kikyo got it for me."

"Still... hiding it in your closet?" He said, with a raised eyebrow. "I want to teach you, Kagome."

I didn't say a thing. Uncle Naraku was probably drunk. Yeah, that was it! He couldn't be speaking totally freely, unless he was inebriated.

"We'll say this over a kiss," He said, and he kissed me on the lips. I froze. "Now, good night, sweet Kagome." With that, he left my room, and when he did, I ran to my bathroom to throw up.

*~*~*

**Author's note-** Uh oh... disgusting Naraku... ew... Oh, and for ff.net readers- there'll be a watered down version of the next chapter posted. On mm.org, there will the REAL chapter posted. Review!


	4. Losing Innocence

**Beautiful Pain**

**Author's Note-** Wow. I got a lot of reviews saying that Naraku shouldn't have kissed Kagome. Ehh... I wonder what you're all gonna say about this chapter... ::shivers::

**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" is copyright Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, and Sunrise. The story line of this fiction is from the book, "Midnight Whispers" by V.C. Andrews.

**Chapter 4a**

**Losing Innocence**

**(Uncut Chapter)**

  


The next morning, Uncle Naraku seemed to be... himself. Aloof, and uncaring to his wife and children. He even left Souta and me alone. It made me feel a lot better. I really didn't want Uncle Naraku to bother me anymore. He scared the living daylights out of me last night.

I went to school, and couldn't concentrate at all. That kiss kept falling into my mind. It... disgusted me. After school, I went directly to my room to do my homework. I really didn't want to do anything at all that night. Except for my ritual.

After dinner, and when everyone went to bed, I took my flashlight, and walked towards the hotel cemetery that is near the rubble that was once Higurashi Shrine Hotel. I turned it on, and looked around for my parents' gravestones.

Kneeling next to each, I placed a daisy on both. I whispered a prayer for their souls.

"Mama? I need your help right now," I said, to Mom's gravestone. "Can you help me get through this?" Nothing but the wind blowing reached my ears. "Dad? Can you help me?" Nothing. A tear splashed down my face, and I didn't bother to wipe it away. I closed my eyes. "Souta's getting better in school. Buyo's getting fat, as usual... I... I'm doing alright... the music school... accepted me. I'm going in October... your birthday, Mama."

Suddenly, noise alerted me that I was no longer alone. I ran behind a tall gravestone, and looked at who disturbed me and my ritual.

It was Uncle Naraku.

"Rika... why'd you go after him? You could've stayed with me... I'd have helped you..." He was saying. What was he meaning? "Hell, if they hadn't found out that you weren't Yukito's daughter, but my sister, we could've been married. Kagome could've been mine!"

I gasped, lightly. What was he talking about?

"I know you loved me just as I loved you. I could see it," Uncle Naraku said. He stood up from Mom's grave, and, kissing the gravestone, "I'll protect Kagome and Souta." He walked away from the cemetery.

I walked away from my hiding spot, and looked at my parents' graves. What was Uncle Naraku talking about?

On my way back to the house, I was deep in thought. I had always known that Mom was kidnapped when she was a child. By Grandpa Higurashi, no less. She was raised as Dad's sister, until she was sixteen. Then a guard recognized Grandpa's looks, and turned him in. Mom was found out to be the daughter of the rich Cutlers, owners of the Higurashi Shrine Hotel. But. That was all I know.

I slipped out of my clothing, into a pair of faded kitty cat pajamas, and slid under the covers of my bedding. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking so much. Suddenly, my door opened. I looked, but couldn't see anything. Until who ever it was sat next to me, and started stroking my hair.

I opened my eyes, and saw Uncle Naraku there. I gasped, and jumped. He 'shh'-ed me, and continued to stroke my hair.

"Kagome... I know what you want..." Uncle Naraku was saying. My eyes were wide as dinner plates. "I can give you that..." I opened my mouth to scream when he covered it with his own. I felt bile rise in my throat, until he took his mouth off. Then, he slid under my blankets. It was then I realized that he was naked.

I was about to scream, when he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Sh... they won't understand," Uncle Naraku said. 

  


I tried to move away, but he was too strong. Instead, I just lay there, like a piece of ice until he finished. He lay on me for a few minutes saying, "It's not wrong.... what we did wasn't wrong.." I just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

He slid off of me, and kissed my forehead. And then he walked out of my bedroom. I immediately got out of bed, and walked towards my bathroom, and started a hot, scalding bath. I got in, and scrubbed my body. I felt so dirty. Like I could never be clean again.

When I finally got out of the bath, a thought flashed through my mind.

"I have... to get... Souta... out of here," I said, getting dressed quickly. I packed my things quickly, and took out all of the money I collected. Then, carrying my suitcase and purse quietly to his room, I walked in, and shook him.

"Souta... wake up!" I whispered. He woke, and looked at me as if I was crazy. "We're running away. Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to get away from Aunt Ruri and the twins?!" I asked. Souta nodded. "Then get dressed!" He did as he was told, as I packed his suitcase for him, and I found his allowance that he saved up throughout the days.

"Let's go," I whispered, handing him his suitcase. We crept downstairs, and through the front door. We both took one last look at the house we once called home, and left.

We got to the bus station exactly at dawn.

"Where are we going, Kagome?" Souta asked. "Huh?"

"Uh..." I really didn't think that far ahead. Then, something clicked. I remembered another piece of the conversation between me and my mother about my real father.

  


//_"What was his name, Mom?" I asked._

_"Promise me you won't try to find him, all right?" She asked._

_"I promise," I said._

_"His name was Aoshi Shinomori," Mom answered. "And he was so handsome... short, black hair, stunning blue eyes..."  
//_

  


"New York," I answered. "To find my real father. He probably wants to see me again." I was probably just trying to reassure myself, but I would do anything to get me and Souta the hell out of there.

So, we bought two tickets to New York, and we were on our way.

  


**Author's note-** Yipe! ::Runs away from angry Kagome fans for having Naraku rape her::

Inuyasha is coming soon. In the next chapter, actually.

**Snippet Time: **"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of worry. "It... happened in my bedroom," I whispered on the phone.

**Review Replies**

**FF.net-**

  


_**Leigh-** I agree. Ruri and Naraku shouldn't do stuff like that to Souta and Kagome. But, they are the richest family in Virginia (practically) and they can buy the police off. That's why if Kag or Souta go to someone, nothing would be done against Ruri or Naraku. About the will, Ruri assumes that the will takes place around Kag's 18th birthday._

_**Cassandra-** I'll help ya! ::grabs a pitchfork and runs after Naraku, who is screaming like a little girl::_

_**Sesshomaru13-** I wouldn't want to kiss Naraku either... YUCK!!!_

_**bloody bandaid-** That's Naraku for ya, nasty and disturbed (at least, in my personal opinion)_

_**Soudesuka_Shurikens-** Grandpa Higurashi had two wives. With his first, he had Yukito (aka, Kag's dad). Then, that wife died. He remarried, with Midori. They had Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Since Kag isn't really Yukito's daughter (he married her mother after she gave birth to some other guy's baby) then she's not really blood related to Inu. Kinda confusing, ne?_

_**Lady Peacecraft-** Thank you for being the first reviewer on ff.net!!_

  


**MM.org-**

  


_**Videls lustful heart-** You like v.c. Andrews too! Yay! My favorite ones are Dawn (where I got this one) and Rain. ^_^ I read the Willow one, that's good too._

_**Chi_dono-** I really hated to write that, but I had to. And I really hated writing this chapter, but again, I had to._


	5. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Beautiful Rain**

**Author's Note-** I just realized something. Put the word "Rape" in your story summary, and you get more reviews! Really, I'm not lying. I haven't gotten so many reviews on MM.org until I wrote that little snippet "rating will go up due to rape". About the rape scene, I'm so glad you all weren't mean to me. That was actually my very first lime (?)/rape scene I have ever done. Thank you all so much! ^_^

  


**Extra Credit!-** If you can guess what anime/manga I got the name "Aoshi Shinomori" from, I'll update faster! ^_^ And I'll advertise your fics (if you have them) on here! ^_^ So guess! Hint: "Aoshi-sama!"

  


**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, and Sunrise. This fiction follows the story line of the novel "Midnight Whispers" by V.C. Andrews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**A Shoulder to Cry On**

  


"Kagome, are we there yet?" Souta asked me for about the umpteenth time. I sighed. I really wasn't feeling too good. The thought of pregnancy and all that kept going through my mind.

  


"No, we're not," I answered. "Go to sleep. I'll tell you when we get there." For once, he didn't argue with me, but fell asleep. I looked out the window, a horrified look on my face. If I was pregnant... no, I couldn't think about that. I had to get away from everything. Most of all, that terrible hotel.

  


Suddenly, I saw buildings in the distance, and realized that we were really close to New York, now. I turned to my brother, and shook his shoulder lightly. He woke up immediately.

  


"Are we there yet?!" He asked. I sighed.

  


"Yes, we're here," I answered. "Now, listen to me. Don't follow anyone but me. Don't take anything. Don't accept anything from anyone. And don't lose your stuff." Souta nodded, and hugged me.

  


"Thank you, Kagome," He whispered.

  


"For what?" I asked. Normally, he doesn't do stuff like that.

  


"For being a great sister. I woulda been beat up by Kanna and Kagura if we didn't leave," He said, and hugged me tighter. I smiled, and patted his head.

  


"Shh..." I whispered, and we let go when the bus stopped to let everyone off. We walked outside, got our suitcases, and walked inside the bus station. Souta's eyes widened when he saw a booth full of art supplies for sale. He's a natural artist, I have to tell you. He pointed them out to me, and I bought him some crayons and a drawing pad. But, I couldn't buy him the best they had. Souta seemed to understand, for he didn't cock his attitude if he didn't get his way.

  


"C'mon, Souta. Don't let go of my hand," I said, and I took him to the sidewalk. We both said we were hungry, so we walked to the nearest restaurant, and I got him some food. I barely touched my toast, but Souta gobbled down his eggs and bacon. I paid the bill, and walked outside.

  


I saw a phone booth, and I walked in. Souta followed me, and started to ask his questions.

  


"Kagome, where are we goin' now?" Souta asked.

  


"To my real dad's house," I answered, looking in the phone book for one "Aoshi Shinomori". Sure enough, that was the only Shinomori in the book. I should've guessed as much.

  


I dialed the number, and a woman picked up.

  


"Hello?" She asked. She sounded like she had just woken up.

  


"I-I-Is this Aoshi Shinomori?" I asked, nervously.

  


"This is his phone, but this isn't Aoshi-sama," The woman answered. "Are you one of his music students?"

  


"Uh... yes! I am!" I answered. I'd rather lie than have some woman I don't even know laugh at me.

  


"Well, classes are cancelled today. If you want to pay him for your weekly lessons, stop by and slide it under the door," The woman said. Suddenly, there was coughing on the other side. "Bye." With that, she hung up.

  


"Was that him, Kagome?" Souta asked. I nodded. "Will he let us stay?"

  


"We have to go to his house," I answered, and wrote down his address on a slip of extra paper from Souta's drawing pad. He lived in Greenwich Village.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


We finally got a taxi, and drove to Greenwich Village. The taxi driver was nice, but you could tell he was tired. When we got there, I can tell you, Souta was NOT impressed.

  


"This is where he lives?" He asked, scrunching his nose. "Where's the jungle gym?"

  


"Uh... I don't know, Souta," I said, quickly. "Let's find his apartment, okay?" He nodded, and took my hand again. We carried our suitcases all the way up to his apartment, and knocked on the door.

  


Sure enough, a woman opened the door. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same woman I had been speaking to on the phone earlier.

  


"Hello?" She asked. Other than for the excess make up, she was rather pretty. Her long black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and her jade eyes twinkled. "You students of Aoshi-sama?"

  


"Uh... yeah, we are," I answered.

  


"What's with the kid?"

  


"Babysitting," I replied.

  


"What's with the suitcases?"  
  


"A game that he wants to play since there are no jungle gyms around," I answered. She seemed pleased with those answers, and she left it at that.

  


"Aoshi-sama!" She yelled into the apartment. "A student's here. C'mon in."

  


We followed her into a really dirty living room. Empty Pepsi cans littered the floor. Then, in walked my father.

  


I should really call him by his name. A five-o'clock shadow covered his lower face, and his black hair was sloppy. His blue eyes, which captivated my mother at first were dark, and seemed like he was dead inside. His eyes brightened, a little when he saw me.

  


"Get me some coffee, Misao," Aoshi said. (a/n- another hint!) "What's your names?"

  


"Kagome HIGURASHI and my brother, Souta," I answered, emphasizing my last name. He seemed to remember it.

  


"Like Rika Higurashi?" He asked, in a whisper.

  


"She's my mother," I answered. He squinted at me for a minute.

  


"How old are you?"

  


"Sixteen," I answered. His eyes widened, and he cracked a smile.

  


"Well, well... you're little Kagome! I wouldn't have recognized you," Aoshi said. "Although you look exactly like your mother, except you have my eyes."

  


"She's told me that a few times," I answered.

  


"I bet she's pissed that you're here, huh?" He asked. I sighed.

  


"She's dead," I answered. "In a fire in the hotel."

  


"Oh... wow... so, what are you doing here?" He asked. I looked up at him. He must have gotten the hint. "Oh... I can't keep you here. Hell, I can barely keep myself and Misao here."

  


"All right..." I said, choking on the words. "I just wanted to let you know about my mom and on my health, in case you were wondering..." He nodded.

  


"Okay. You want some coffee, tea, anything?" He asked. I shook my head. "Okay, bye."

  


"Bye..." I took Souta and we left the apartment.

  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"You lied to him," Souta accused me the minute we left. "Mama said not to lie!"

  


"I had to," I answered. "There are some lies that you have to do, and some that you can't. Understand?" He didn't. "We're going back to the bus station."

  


"Why?" He asked.

  


"I'm going to call someone," I murmured, and we got on the first taxi cab to the bus station.

  


When we reached there, I told Souta to not move, or else. I kept our suitcases with me, and had him beside the phones. I got to one, and dialed the first number I could think of. Inuyasha's.

  


"Hello?" A groggy voice asked. It was Inuyasha.

  


"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome," I said.

  


"Where have you been?! Your aunt and uncle have been calling everyone asking where you are!"

  


"New York."

  


"Why?! What made you do that?"

  


"..."

  


"Kag, what happened?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of worry.

  


"...It happened... in my bedroom," I answered.

  


"Don't move. I'm going over there," He ordered. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I then walked to where Souta was, and realized that he wasn't there. I looked everywhere. Then, I walked up to a policeman.

  


"Officer, I can't find my little brother anywhere!" I said. "He's about this high, black hair, black eyes..." I drifted off when I saw Souta walk up to me.

  


"Hi, Kagome!"

  


"Where have you been, young man? Your sister has been worried," The officer said.

  


"I had to go to the bathroom," Souta answered.

  


"Tell her first before you go anywhere," The officer told him. Souta nodded, and the officer walked off. Then, I remembered that... I couldn't find the suitcases anymore. Damn it! Someone stole our stuff! All of our money, too!

  


"Kagome? Where's our stuff?" Souta asked me, when we sat down on benches to wait for Inuyasha.

  


"... just sleep, Souta."

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


We woke up to Inuyasha yelling his head off at us.

  


"Do you know how long it took me to find you two?!" he bellowed. "God damn! It was like you two weren't even here! Then I decided to look here, and there you were!" I smiled, knowing he was just worried about us.

  


"Hey, Inu!" Souta said. "Guess what?!" He told him all about what happened, until his sleepiness wore him out.again.

  


"So, what happened?" Inuyasha asked me. I told him all that happened, skipping a few details.

  


"That bastard. That lowly bastard. When I get my hands on him--" I interrupted him.

  


"Don't start any trouble," I said. "Just... stay with me." He sighed, and nodded.

  


"All right," he said. He kissed my forehead, and hugged me tightly. "Where do you want to go?"

  


I thought a bit, and my eyes lightened.

  


"The Meadows!" I said.

  


"Where?"

  


"It's where my mom had me in secret," I replied. "Because if word came out that Mom had an affair with her music instructor and got pregnant, the hotel would be ruined." He remembered.

  


"You sure you want to go there?" Inuyasha asked me. I nodded, and kissed him.

  


"I'm sure."

  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note-** Well, I have to go. Pizza time! Yum!

  


  


**Review Replies-**

  


**MM.org-**

  


_**applejacks-** thanks! yeah, when i read v.c. andrew's novel, i was kind of confused about it, and i had even read the prequels to "Midnight Whispers"!_

  


**_angle-chan-_** _Glad you like it!_

  


_**chi-dono-** I really didn't want to write that chapter. Seriously, but my muses :: glares at a tiny Sesshoumaru and a tiny Miroku:: made me. Thank you!_

  


_**sai-chan-** Yeah, I hate it when fanfictions just get all discriptive with a rape. I can't picture myself writing something like that... it'll give me nightmares... ::curls up into her teddy bear blankie::_

  


_**Ziana-** I hate writing anything to do with Naraku and Kagome... I had read a Nar/Kag fic and EW!! They made Naraku all mushy and... so OOC that it might as well have been Inuyasha!_

  


**FF.net-**

  


_**Lady Peacecraft-** ^_^ It was either add the rape or just have it pointless fluff. Thanks for your review!_

  


_**XP-Darkangel**- I hate to admit it... he didn't.... And I totally agree with you. Sex with Naraku is just plain WRONG!! ::shivers about it::_

  


_**cassandra-** I liked your review!_

  


_**Ms. Coolio-** There most definitely IS a possiblility that she's pregnant. But I'm not saying if she is._

  


_**kango-** I totally agree!! Yuck, yuck, yuck!!!!_

  


  



	6. The Meadows

**Beautiful Rain**

  


**Author's note-** Okay, I have a few things to say. (1) Congrats to **Ziana** for correctly guessing what anime Aoshi was from. He's from Rurouni Kenshin (and I made him way out of character for this story!!). (2) If you didn't like the *ahem* scene *ahem* in chapter 4, please don't flame me for it. I got two flames for it, saying I "have a sick, perverted, twisted" mind. Excuse me, but it's written in the actual book that way!! _ So don't flame me cuz of it! and finally, (3) Kagome isn't pregnant!

  


**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, and Sunrise. This fiction is based (heavily) on the story line of V.C. Andrews' novel, "Midnight Whispers".

  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Chapter 6**

  


**The Meadows**

  


"Kagome, can I get some more colored pencils and paper?" Souta asked. I shook my head. We barely had enough money as it was, and we needed the rest for the way to The Meadows. "Why not?"

  


"We need the money for the trip," I said. Inuyasha winked at Souta.

  


"Don't worry, I have a little extra. I'll just get him a deck of cards," Inuyasha said. God, if I ever marry him, I hope he's not like that for our kids. They'd be spoilt rotten. I gave him a flat-panned look, as he bought a cheap deck of cards for Souta. We bought our tickets to Virginia, and waited on the benches. I was watching Inuyasha and Souta play Euchre and Poker until the announcement that our bus had arrived.

  


It took nearly into the afternoon when we reached a different bus station in Virginia. Inuyasha had taught Souta about five more card games, and I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open.

  


"You all right, Kag?" Inuyasha asked me. I nodded, half-heartedly, as I dragged myself to keep up with them. After a few minutes of watching me try to walk, Inuyasha sighed, and wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me walk. "Let's find a taxi or something, okay?"

  


"All right," I said, sleepily. Souta smirked at me, as he shuffled his cards again.

  


Inuyasha gave Souta a look, and he picked me up, bridal style. "Haven't you slept yet?" He asked. We walked over to the sidewalk, and waved for a taxi. One drove up.

  


"Not yet..." I murmured.

  


"Excuse me, sir," Inuyasha said. "How much is it to get to the Meadows?"

  


"You mean those farms outside town? Fifty bucks," The driver answered. Inuyasha counted our money. We had only twenty. "Although, it's on the way home for me, and this'll be my last stop. I'll only ask for ten."

  


"Thank you so much," Inuyasha said, putting me in the backseat, and putting Souta in with him.

  


"No problem," the driver said. "So, who do ya know at the Meadows?"

  


"Uh... an aunt and uncle of her's," Inuyasha said, pointing at me. Okay, that was the biggest lie I ever heard escape from his lips. Kouga is most definately NOT my uncle. And Ayame is one of my best friends, she's NOT my aunt.

  


"Oh? The Ookamis?" The driver asked. "I know them. Kouga's a nice man." Uh... are they talking about the same Kouga who tried to beg Mom to marry me when I was four? (a/n- In this story, Kouga's about twenty, so he's four years older than Kagome. He's not a pervert like Naraku!)

  


"Yeah, that's them," I answered, leaning my head against Inuyasha's shoulder. The driver seemed to leave us alone for the twenty minutes it took us to get there. I must've fallen asleep, because I remember Inuyasha shaking me lightly.

  


"C'mon, Kagome. The driver said he can't take us farther. The road will rip his tires," He told me. I must've gotten a slight jolt of energy.

  


"All right," I said. "Thank you, so much." The driver nodded, and took the ten dollars from Inuyasha, and drove off when all of us got out. Inuyasha again put an arm around my shoulders, and Souta held my hand as we walked down the street.

  


"How far until we get there, Inuyasha?" Souta asked. "Cuz my legs are tired."

  


"I think five minutes, from what the driver told me," Inuyasha answered. "You all right, Kagome?" Now, why does everyone continue to think that something's wrong with me?

  


"I'm fine, Inuyasha," I answered, smiling softly.

  


"Ew, be mushy somewhere else," Souta grimaced. I laughed, and ruffled his black hair. "Hey, Kagome!"

  


"What?"

  


"Isn't that the Meadows?" Souta asked, pointing.

  


"I think it is. Is there any lights on?" I asked. Inuyasha squinted.

  


"None that I can see."

  


"It looks like Dracula's castle," Souta said, shivering. The farmhouse we were standing in front of did look a lot like that castle in the movie "Dracula". I shivered a little, and Inuyasha held me tighter.

  


"Scared?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him dead in the eyes, and said, "Hell, yeah, I'm scared." He laughed... that is, until we heard shooting.

  


Someone was shooting at us!

  


"Damn kids! Get the fuck away from our house!" Someone's voice was yelling. Souta screamed.

  


"Kouga?" I asked. "Is that you?" I recognized the voice. And, Kouga's basically the only one I know who's favorite word must be "fuck". I have no idea why...

  


"Who's there?" Kouga's voice asked from the house. I waved, and a light appeared.

  


"It's me, Kagome!" No response. "Rika Higurashi's daughter!"

  


"KAGOME!!" In a swift movement, Kouga hugged me real tight. I don't even think I could breathe. "I knew you'd return! Who the fuck is this?" He scowled at Inuyasha, who scowled right back.

  


"I'm Kagome's boyfriend," Inuyasha said, pulling me out of Kouga's grasp.

  


"Is this fucker for real, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

  


"Uh... he is my boyfriend, Kouga," I answered. I couldn't see it, but I could FEEL Inuyasha's smirk.

  


"Oh well. What's his name?"

  


"My name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha said.

  


"My name's Kouga, Inu-kuro," Kouga said, smirking. I knew exactly what he said, since I was taking Japanese for an extra language in school.

  


"KOUGA! You take that back!" I yelled.

  


"What did he say?" Inuyasha whispered.

  


"He called you dog crap," I whispered back. Inuyasha roared. I mean, he literally roared.

  


"Fucking wolf," Inuyasha yelled back.

  


"Stop!" I yelled. "Quit it, both of you!" I was getting ticked off at them, and I was sure that Souta was learning a few new words.

  


"Hey, Kagome? What does fu-" Souta was about to say, before I clamped a hand over his mouth.

  


"You don't need to know that yet, Souta," I answered. "And I would prefer if you didn't repeat it. Kouga, do you have any extra rooms we can use?"

  


*~*~*

  


**Review Replies-**

  


**Mediaminer.org-**

  


**adam-** ^_^ It was your review that made me finish this chapter. Thanks!  
  


**angle-chan-** nope, it was Rurouni Kenshin. But good guess anyway! ^_^

  


**Nightshadow-** I'll continue writing, if you all continue reading!

  


**applejacks-** Yeah, Kagome's life was all sunshine and happiness, until her parents died, when it became, "Aww man, my life totally sucks."

  


*~*~*

  


**Fanfiction.net-**

  


**animegurl-** I think I'll forgive that first statement, but here's the next chapter for ya!

  


**Priness Ayeka-** You hurt my feelings! I totally cried after your review! ;_;

  


**cassandra-** ^_^ It would be great if we knew each other! ^_^

  


**Miss Coolio** - She's not pregnant. ^_^ That would totally suck if she was...

  


Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. Please don't flame about the amount of cursing in this chapter. Rivalry between Yasha and Kouga. ^_^

  


*~*~*

  


(You hear shuffling in Nikki's closet)

  


**Kouga-** HELP! She's got me tied up in her closet!

  


**Miroku-** She's got me in here too!

  


**Sesshoumaru-** RIN HELP ME!!

  


**Me (Nikki)-** *Innocent face* I'm not hiding anything... hehehe...


	7. Dandelion Wine and A Night To Remember

**Beautiful Rain**

  


**Author's note-** Konnichiwa! ^_^ I hope you like this chapter. Here's where the IY/Kag fluff comes in!

  


**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, and Sunrise. This fiction follow the storyline of "Midnight Whispers" by V.C. Andrews.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Chapter 7**

  


**Dandelion Wine and A Night To Remember**

  


The next morning, I finally saw Kouga's girlfriend, Ayame. She was really pretty, with auburn hair and green eyes. Inuyasha seemed pleased that Kouga had someone, although Kouga continued to call me "his" woman.

  


"Ohayo, my Kagome," Kouga greeted me. I glared at him, and Inuyasha, who had his arm around my waist, tightened his hold.

  


"She's not yours, fucking wolf," Inuyasha said. Oh, look, Inuyasha has a favorite word now!

  


"Heh. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Inu-kuro," Kouga said, before placing a kiss on my forehead. Right in front of Ayame, too! Now, that was heartless.

  


"Kouga, can I talk with you a minute?" Ayame asked, her eyebrow seemed to twitch a little.

  


"All right, Ayame," Kouga said, and walked outside with Ayame. Souta, Inuyasha, and I all stopped eating our breakfasts to hear a *Slam!* and in came a pleased Ayame.

  


"I don't think he'll be bothering you much now, Kagome," Ayame said, starting to eat her eggs. "Oh, do you have any clothes?"

  


"Other than the ones on our backs, no," I answered. Ayame thought a bit. Kouga limped in, and weakly glared at Inuyasha. He sat next to Ayame like a whipped puppy.

  


"I think we have some extra clothes in the attic," Ayame said. "Inuyasha could fit into Kouga's clothes."

  


"Oh, hell no! He's not gonna wear my clothes!" Kouga said, angrily. Souta looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kouga.

  


"Why the hell not?" Souta piped up. I gasped, and slapped his head, lightly.

  


"Now see what you two did!" Ayame and I yelled, hitting the two boys (not Souta!). "He could be scarred for life!"

  


"..." Inuyasha was smart to shut up.

  


".. He deserved it," Kouga said. Did I tell you that he's an idiot? No? Well, he is. Ayame whacked him again.

  


"Inuyasha, would you like to help with the chores?" Ayame asked. "Like, plow the fields."  
  


"Sure," Inuyasha said. "But, we better get some clothes first."

  


"Of course, follow me," Ayame said. She took us through the house, and Souta was surprised at the bright colors of each room. "You wanna paint? We could paint your room."

  


"Yeah!" Souta said, enthusiastically. We eventually reached the attic, where it was filled with boxes and dressers.

  


"Just look around, and see what you want to wear," Ayame said. Inuyasha and I looked through one box, and found a billowy, blue ball gown. It looked like it came from the 1800's. In the very same box was a tuxedo that looked from the same time. I laughed.

  


"Wouldn't it be fun if we wore this?" I asked.

  


"We could, you know," Ayame said. "We could have a party!"

  


"That would be fun!" Souta said, happily trying on a tophat. "Kagome could play the piano!"

  


"You play the piano?" Ayame asked. I nodded.

  


"Ever since I was a baby," I admitted.

  


"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Ayame said, and we looked through more boxes. I moved some over, and saw a beautiful vanity, with dozens of pearl combs.

  


"They're beautiful..." I whispered. I didn't notice Inuyasha behind me until he said:

  


"They'll look beautiful on you," He said. I smiled at him.

  


"You can borrow those," Ayame said. "They were my mother's."

  


"Thank you, Ayame," I said. She nodded, and we got some more clothes.

  


*~*~*

  


Sure enough, we decided to do that party. Kouga got some dandelion wine that his father had in the house, and Souta helped Ayame clean up while Inuyasha and I got dressed.

  


I put in a few pearl combs and put on the blue dress. When I stepped out of my room, there was Inuyasha waiting for me. I stared at him. It was as if we had stepped through time. I giggled when Inuyasha bowed and took my arm.

  


We walked down the stairs, and Kouga seemed... calmer than usual. He gave both Inuyasha and me some dandelion wine and asked me to play a piece.

  


I did, and I saw Kouga and Ayame dance. He did love her, it was obvious. But, with Kouga's attitude towards me, it showed that he didn't want to face it. As soon as the piece was finished, Ayame decided to play.

  


Inuyasha and I danced. To me, we mostly spun. But, I was probably getting drunk. I kept laughing as we spun.

  


"*Yawn* I think we should go to bed," Inuyasha said, when the party was over. Souta was already asleep, so we carried him upstairs. We tucked him in, and we both walked into my room so we could talk.

  


I started laughing. Yeah, I was drunk. I laughed until I collapsed on my bed, and I started crying.

  


"Kagome, don't cry! Don't cry!" Inuyasha kept saying.

  


"I- I - I can't! I can't stop thinking about what happened!" I wailed. "You probably hate me now... I would! I feel so dirty!"

  


"Shh... I love you, Kagome," He said, holding me as I cried.

  


"Then show me," I whispered.

  


He blushed. Yes, blushed. "I.. uh... don't think you're in the right state of mind, Kagome. You're drunk."

  


"Please, Inuyasha... I need to forget..." I whispered, kissing him. I think he got the point, and started kissing me back.

  


'_This is how your first time is supposed to feel like... not like animals trying to eat each other,'_ I thought.

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n-** ^_^ Souta learned a new word! Lol.

  


**Review Replies-**

  


**Mediaminer.org-**

  


**NightShadow-** ^_^ Thank you!

  


*~*~*

  


**Fanfiction.net-**

  


**Miss Coolio-** Yeah, but Naraku does get worse.... *Shivers*

  


**kango-** ^_^ I loved your review! It was so funny! Potty mouthed Kouga... lol!

  


**cassandra-** I love looking forward to your reviews! ^_^ I think so, too. ^_^

  


Anyway, REVIEW!

  


*~*~*

  


**(You see three tied up bishounen of Inuyasha and two of Rurouni Kenshin with Nikki standing in front of them)**

  


**Kouga-** She won't let us go!

  


**Aoshi-** ....

  


**Kenshin-** Maybe if sessha uses the reverse-bladed sword, sessha could get us out of here...

  


**Sesshoumaru-** Its better than the closet

  


**Miroku-** ::reading Nikki's Spanish book:: Hmm... very interesting... Inuyasha es una muchacha!

  


**Nikki-** You know what you just said, right, Miroku?

  


**Miroku-** What did i say, Nikki-sama? ::gives her the innocent look::

  


**Nikki-** Inuyasha's a girl.

  


**Everyone but Aoshi-** ::rolling on the floor laughing::

  


**Aoshi-** What? It's not true?

  


**Everyone but Aoshi-** O.o

  


*~*~* 

(I had to put that in there ^_^ couldn't help it)

  



	8. The Morning After

Beautiful Rain  
  
Author's note- ^_^ If I stop writing this story for a few days, blame it on Kenshin-sama! I've become addicted to Rurouni Kenshin. ^________^ So, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (almost wrote "rurouni" there he he..), Viz Comics, and Sunrise. This fiction follows the novel written by the amazing V.C. Andrews, "Midnight Whispers".  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Morning After  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling cold. I opened my eyes, and noticed Inuyasha was gone. I was slightly confused, but I got out of bed, and got dressed anyway. I was brushing my hair out when he walked in. He sat next to me (I was in front of my vanity) and nuzzled my neck.  
  
"I left so that if Souta would wake up, he wouldn't be confused," Inuyasha explained. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," I answered. Well, more than fine, but I didn't want to feed that ego of his.  
  
"Just fine?!" Inuyasha asked, jokingly. I giggled, and ran my hands through his hair.  
  
"I could tell you about the positions I found Kikyo in at the pool," I joked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and pinned me to the ground.  
  
"That wasn't funny," He told me. I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Well, I am the dreamer, and you're the one that brings me back down to earth when I've dreamt too big," I said, kissing him. Inuyasha grinned, and picked me up.  
  
"C'mon, li'l lady," He said, in a southern accent. (a/n- OOC! But, imagine the English Dubbed Inu-chan speaking in a southern accent... O.o) "We gots some work to do."  
  
"Oh, what am I going to do?" I asked.  
  
"You're gonna fix the food, clean the house..." He was actually listing them, too! That is, until I whacked him over the head.  
  
"That's not funny," I said. He smiled, and then... Souta came in.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Guess what?! Ayame's gonna let me paint the barn!" Souta announced.  
  
"What colors?" I asked.  
  
"RED AND GREEN!" Souta yelled. (A/n- my school colors! Go Indians!! ^_^)  
  
"Eh..." Inuyasha and I said. A red and green barn?  
  
"... eh... cool..." I said. Under my breath, I said, "I guess." Inuyasha heard what I said, and he snickered.  
  
"You wanna paint, Inuyasha?" Souta asked.  
  
"Nah, I gotta show Kouga I can beat him," Inuyasha said. He gave me a peck on the forehead, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, if Inuyasha marries you, is he my uncle or my brother?" Souta asked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I decided to help Ayame clean up the house. Gods, it was so dirty. In Kouga's own personal bathroom, there was mold IN THE BATHTUB. I will never go in that room again. Ayame told me that Kouga was the only one that used that. Ew...  
  
After I got all the chores done, it was dinnertime, and we all gulped down our dinners.  
  
"How's the work going?" I asked. Inuyasha grinned, as Kouga sulked.  
  
"This fucker cleaned out the barn in less than an hour," Kouga said, angrily.  
  
"Kouga, didn't it take you the entire day to do that?" Ayame asked. Kouga looked around, innocently, and ran out of the dining room. "Excuse me." The rest of us stopped eating to hear outside. *Ka-Swap!* Ayame walked back in with a limping Kouga. "And that'll teach you."  
  
"Teach him what?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ayame said, glaring at Kouga. (a/n- my, they have an abusive relationship, ne?)  
  
Right then, Inuyasha and I decided to take Souta upstairs to put him to sleep. It was really early, but Souta was tired. I stretched, when Souta fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, Kouga told me about this swimming spot nearby," Inuyasha said, quirking an eyebrow. "I thought we should go swim because it's so hot."  
  
"But we have no swimming suits," I said.  
  
"Exactly," Inuyasha said. *Ka-swap!*  
  
"Pervert!" I said.  
  
Inuyasha just kept that stupid grin on his face until I relented.  
  
*~*~*  
  
We walked out to the swimming pond, with a lantern and a bunch of towels. Inuyasha quickly got undressed and was in the water before I could lay out my towel.  
  
"Hey, are you scared or something?" Inuyasha taunted from the water.  
  
"No! I just don't want you seeing anything," I denied.  
  
"I saw more last night," Inuyasha reminded me. I could feel my cheeks flush.  
  
"Fine! I'm not gonna go in if you're like that!" I yelled, walking back towards the farm.  
  
"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Inuyasha yelled. You know, if I really didn't know Inuyasha, I'd think he still just wanted to see me naked.   
  
I quickly got undressed, and waded into the water, until it was to my chin. It was then that I realized that I couldn't see Inuyasha.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha?" I said. No answer. "Inuyasha, if you're tricking me, it's not funny!" Still no answer. "Inuyasha!" Suddenly, I felt a tug at my foot, and I went under the water. I came up, screaming.  
  
"Shh!" Inuyasha said. I turned around, and glared at him.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" I said, angrily. "It really wasn't!" He dropped his smile, and he looked slightly like a sulking puppy.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, embracing me. Obviously, he didn't realize we were both naked. "I didn't mean to scare you." He lifted my head, and kissed me. He was about to do more, until...  
  
"Inuyasha! What if I get pregnant!" I asked.  
  
"I... I can't stop!" He said, kissing me again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I said. Then a thought entered my mind. I dunked his head under the water. He came up, spitting water everywhere.  
  
"What'dya do that for?!" Inuyasha asked. I just swam away from him.  
  
"Come and get me!" I yelled, even though I know he could beat me at swimming.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/n- Now, if I followed the exact story line of the novel, you'd see a lemon wedged in that swimming scene. Since I'm typing this on my dad's computer, and I can't possibly write a lemon *blush*, I won't add one. But, for those of you with hentai thoughts can just imagine what happened...  
  
-Review Replies-  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
cassandra- My friends told me something like that when I told them about a pen pal of mine. They were like, "he could be a 78 year old Russian woman!" Lol. Hey, that almost reminds me of Kaede... except for the Russian thing...  
  
sheika- of course! I'm just 5/8th of the true storyline complete! ^_^  
  
Angelwings- I'm so happy you like this story!  
  
Miss Coolio- Oh yeah, he does get worse... but not for two chapters.  
Mediaminer.org-  
  
Thanks to kangel and Moon_Kitsune!  
  
applejacks- That's true. ^_^ I just love it when Inu-chan and Kouga-kun fight. ^______^  
  
Anyway, Review!   
  
*~*~*  
  
(You see Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kenshin, and Aoshi tied up in Nikki's bedroom)  
  
Sesshoumaru- It's better than the closet, It's better than the closet...  
  
Kouga- Dude! Stop it! She'll put us in there for sure!  
  
Kenshin- Sessha... wants... Kaoru-dono... Sessha wants... Kaoru-dono...  
  
(Out of nowhere, Megumi and Kaoru appear)  
  
Megumi- Ohohoho! (Fox ears appear on Megumi's head) I think I like this man... (walks up to an appreciative Miroku)  
  
Nikki- HEY! Leave my Miroku-sama alone, Megitsune*!  
  
Megumi- And I should, why?  
  
Kenshin- Megumi-dono, don't... she'll do something bad!  
  
Nikki- Oh Sano~o...  
  
(Sanosuke appears)  
  
Sano- MEGITSUNE! THERE YOU ARE!  
  
Megumi- Oh no... the tori-atama...  
(Note- Megitsune means fox woman and tori-atama means rooster. If you watched Rurouni Kenshin, you'll get why they call each other that.) 


	9. Add Two to The Mix

**Beautiful Rain**

  


**Author's note-** And, another plot twist! Ya'll are gonna hate me for what's gonna happen...

**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha:A Feudal Fairy Tale" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, Sunrise, and Shonen Sunday. This fiction follows the story line of the novel, "Midnight Whispers" by V.C. Andrews.

*~*~*

**Chapter 9**

**Add Two to The Mix**

  


After Inuyasha and I grew tired of swimming, and it was getting too dark, we got dressed and trudged back to the farm. We held hands until we saw something in front of the house. A strange car was parked right in front, and we ran up to see where it came from. I recognized the license plate as... aunt Kikyo's.

We ran inside, and sure enough, there she was, talking with Kouga and Ayame. A strange man was next to her, running his hands down her legs. Needless to say, it freaked me out. Kikyo found me!

"Oh, hello, Kagome," Kikyo said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I'm so happy to see you." The man who was with her turned to face me, and gave me a lecherous smile (a/n- NO it is NOT Miroku!!). "This is Justin, my boyfriend."

I could barely hear Inuyasha whisper, "_slut._" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Hello, aunt Kikyo," I said, with a false smile. "Why are you here?"

"Simple. Your dear sweet uncle Naraku (a/n- excuse me while I * gag *) was worried sick when he found you and Souta missing. By the way, where is your little brother?" Kikyo asked.

"Asleep," I answered.

"Well, to make a long story short, I realized you'd come down here, especially when my dear sweet brother disappeared as well," Kikyo said. She looked at our wet towels and smirked. "And I see what you two have been doing these few days." Inuyasha barely blushed, and growled at her.

"Go back home, Kikyo," He warned.

"If I go home, you two's little secret is coming with me," Kikyo answered. "So me and Justin are gonna stay here."

"But, Ayame doesn't-" I started.

"She already invited us!" Kikyo said, happily. I looked over at Ayame who looked scared. Kouga looked like he was gonna beat up Kikyo. "Kagome, Inuyasha? Would you two be dears and play a little card game with me and Justin?"

"What kind of card game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of strip poker," Kikyo said, smiling. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Hell no," Inuyasha said. Kikyo smirked.

"Remember Naraku? I could go back to the hotel and tell him exactly where you two are," Kikyo warned. "One game, and the two of you can do whatever you want afterwards."

"Let's just play one hand, okay, Inuyasha?" I asked. I really didn't want Naraku finding out about it.

"Just one," Inuyasha agreed, and we sat down. Ayame and Kouga slipped to their bedroom.

Turns out this hand sucked for me. I lost my socks, so I took off one.

"Nuh uh!" Kikyo said. "Pairs count as one!"

"No, that's not in the rules!" I said.

"Too bad, we're playing by mine and Justin's rules. Both socks, please," Kikyo said. I growled as I took off the other.

Inuyasha lost his socks and shoes. When he realized he had to take off his shirt, he stomped upstairs.

"Fucking bitch," He muttered as he walked upstairs.

I stayed there until the hand was over. I lost. I had to take off my shirt and skirt.

"C'mon, Kagome. Inuyasha has seen it, so why not Justin?" Kikyo taunted. I looked over at the lecherous man who seemed to take off my clothes by his eyes.

"NO!" I screamed and ran upstairs, hearing Kikyo and Justin cackle. I ran into my room, where Inuyasha sat. He looked up at me.

"I wish I was never related to her," He said. I nodded, and sat next to him. Suddenly, a thump was heard at the base of the staircase.

"KAGOME! AYAME! Get your asses down here now!" Kikyo yelled. I walked downstairs with Inuyasha and Ayame. "I need someone to clean up the master bedroom. It's totally disgusting in there. Justin and I need someplace to sleep."

"But that's my mother's old bedroom," Ayame said. "No one sleeps in there."

"Precisely why I want to sleep there. Kagome, clean it up," Kikyo said.

"No," I said.

"Too bad, I'll just have to tell old Naraku..." Kikyo said. I froze.

"All right, I'll do it," I said. I can't believe I was sinking so low as to do this.

"Kagome, don't do it," Inuyasha said.

"She'll tell **_him_** if I don't," I told him. He sighed.

"All right, Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes, clean my room!" Kikyo said, walking towards the master bedroom, with me following.

  


*~*~*

  


It took me into the wee hours of the morning to finish cleaning up the entire bedroom. And then, I still wasn't finished. Kikyo had to make me clean the bathroom connected to it, as well.

She sat in the tub, taking a bath, while I scrubbed the underside of the toilet and the sink.

"Clean harder, Kagome. I need to see my reflection in that porcelain," Kikyo ordered, as she washed herself up in the tub. She must've felt a little compassion for me, because she said, "It was because of him, wasn't it?"

"Because of who?" I asked, still cleaning.

"Naraku. He destroyed your little, 'I'm-saving-myself-for-marriage' rep, didn't he?" Kikyo asked. "He did it to me, too."

"Really?" I asked, finally looking at her.

"Of course, he didn't take my virginity. That was already taken, but when he did that to me, he kept muttering Rika's name," Kikyo confided in me. Who knew aunt Kikyo was raped?

"You didn't... want that... did you?" I asked.

"Of course I wanted it!" Kikyo answered. So much for me thinking she was raped. "When you hear rumors that he's the best at Higurashi Shrine Hotel, you want to take a taste."

"Eh..." I said. I was almost ready to throw up in the toilet I had just washed.

"How's my brother?" Kikyo asked. I looked at her confused. "I mean, is he good in the sack?" EW! His own sister!

"I don't wanna say," I answered.

"Oh... then he's horrible, isn't he?" Kikyo said. I blushed, and ran out of the bathroom.

  


*~*~*

  


I was about to fall asleep when I heard Inuyasha run into my room. He shook me awake.

"Kagome, something's wrong with Souta," He said. I got up, scared for my brother, and ran into their room. Sure enough, there was Souta on his bed, shivering like crazy.

"Souta, are you all right?" I asked, nervously, as I ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were shut tight, and his teeth were chattering. Suddenly, Kikyo's head popped through his door, and she looked mad.

"SHUT HIM UP! JUSTIN AND I ARE BUSY DOWN STAIRS!" Kikyo yelled, before throwing me a small packet of aspirin. "GIVE HIM SOME ASPIRIN." She walked out, and Inuyasha growled in her direction.

"Stupid bitch. Doesn't care for anyone or anything but her sex life," Inuyasha said, turning his attention back to Souta. "Give him the aspirin, and I'll ask Kouga what to do. Obviously something like this happened before at this farm." He ran downstairs, and came back with Kouga.

"Oh no..." Kouga whispered. "It looks like..."

"Like what?" I asked. I pulled Souta's sleeves up, and noticed a red, infected cut. "Dear God. Inuyasha, come look at this."

"It is..." Kouga said. "I'll call the hospital."

"What is it, wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lockjaw," Kouga whispered. "Souta must've scratched himself on a rusty nail and that's how he got it."

"He- he got lockjaw?" I whispered. "Kouga, could you take us to the hospital?"

"Of course. You coming, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha picked up Souta and we ran outside to Kouga's pickup truck to head towards the nearest hospital-- about an hour away.

  


*~*~*

  


**a/n-** _ No one's gonna like the next chapter, I know it.

  


**Review Replies**

  


**Mediaminer.org-**

  


_**-Mediaminer is screwed up... I'll reply to the reviews next chapter when mm gets back up--**_

  


**Fanfiction.net-**

  


_**kango-** ^_^ Hmm... Y'kno I can actually imagine Souta doing that!_

  


_**Cassandra-** I thought it was so cute! ^-^ _

  


_**applejacks-** Yeah, that does sound a lot like Jenny Jones... or Jerry Springer.. O.o Imagine IY on that show... ^__^_

  


_*~*~*_

  


**(Aoshi and Sesshoumaru are in Nikki's backyard, swapping stories about how Nikki kidnapped them)**

  


**Aoshi-** She was writing a story about my anime when she just took me...

  


**Sesshoumaru-** She tricked me saying that she had the Tetsusaiga and was willing to give it to me.

  


**Aoshi-** Odd girl...

  


  



	10. At The Hospital

**Beautiful Rain**

**Author's note-** Konbanwa! (Good evening) Watashi no baka (I'm an idiot). I've been busy with Rurouni Kenshin and my website to update. (Some baka stole my stuff... grr...) Anyway, here's the update ^^

  


**Review Replies-**

**Mediaminer.org (Sry i didn't do this last chappie)**

_**adorable akane-** Oh, it will be soon (it really isn't in the regular storyline, but the part with Kouga and IY I did myself, so yeah, it's gonna happen!)_

_**angle-chan-** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Adam-** ^_^ You're the third person to ask me to have Inu beat Naraku up. Whoa!!_

_**chi-dono**- You're reading it now? Sugoi! ^_^ As you read that novel, you'll tell that I took some stuff out, added stuff that wasn't in, etc._

  


**Fanfiction.net-**

_**chelsbee-** I wasn't sure if anyone would like Kikyo's character or not. Also, I was expecting to add the mystery person in that chappie, but I didn't. Inuyasha IS Kikyo's brother. Sorry if it was confusing,_

_**cassandra-** I've hated Kikyo ever since she was resurrected! (Before that she was sugoi)_

_**kango-** Kikyo's not that mean to put drugs in the aspirin. ^_^ I liked your review!_

_**Silverstarlight-** that is sick... Kagome comes from a pretty sick family, doesn't she? (I read your fic, it's so good!!)_

_**caley-** oh yeah, but i've never actually liked Kikyo._

_**Miss Coolio-** Oh, lockjaw is actually Tetanus (i think that's how it's spelled). Lockjaw is just another term for it. I do not know what it does but I know you could die from it, and you only get it from rusty sharp objects._

**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, Sunrise, and Shonen Sunday. This fic follows the storyline of the novel, "Midnight Whispers" by V.C. Andrews.

**Chapter 10**

**At The Hospital**

  


I sat in the waiting room, awaiting the doctor's analysis. Inuyasha sat next to me, holding my hand. Suddenly, a nurse came up and handed me a form to fill out. I filled it up to "Parent/Guardian". I bit my lip, and filled in Uncle Naraku's phone number and name. I gave it back to the nurse, and sat back in the hard chair I was in.

"Inuyasha... Souta could die from this," I whispered. "I don't know what I'll do if he dies..." 

"Shh... Don't think like that," Inuyasha whispered, tightening his hold on my hand. "He'll be fine. He's a tough kid." I laid my head on his shoulder, until the doctor came up.

"We just stabilized your brother, Miss Higurashi. He's in an oxygen tent right now," He said.

"May I see him?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"Immediate family only," He said. I got up, and walked towards Souta's room, while Inuyasha continued to sit in the waiting room.

When I walked in, I nearly broke into sobs. Souta was so pale. His normally golden skin was now nearly transparent. Dark circles were around his eyes. He didn't look like the Souta I knew. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, and I collapsed next to the tent. A nurse walked in, and led me out of the room when I had to leave. When I walked out of the room, my heart stopped, and I paled when I saw who was there.

Uncle Naraku.

Inuyasha obviously just noticed Uncle Naraku there, and he ran up to Naraku, and punched him in the face.

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, punching Naraku again. Uncle Naraku didn't put up a fight. He just lay there on the hospital floor, taking each punch with a gigantic smirk on his face. Suddenly, two hospital security guards ran up and pulled Inuyasha away. "You're fucking sick, you know that right?"

Uncle Naraku stood up, and wiped the small trickling of blood off of his face. The doctor, who watched everything, glared at Inuyasha.

"You should be happy that he forgave this young girl from running away from his home," The doctor said. He's probably living in Uncle Naraku's wallet. "I say you apologize to Mister Cutler."

"No need. Inuyasha just has an overactive imagination. As does Kagome. That's why they ran off. They wanted a slight adventure, I assume."  
"All right, Mister Cutler. I'll go check up on your nephew," The doctor said, scurrying away. Uncle Naraku gave us a cold smile before he walked off towards Souta's room.

After an hour or so, Uncle Naraku returned. He gave me an odd smile before he announced, "Souta's better. The doctor says he's all right to be moved to a better hospital in Richmond."

"Really?" I asked. Hell, even if it's uncle Naraku giving me good news about my brother, I'll be happy.

"Yes, and you two will return to your homes," Naraku said. "Inuyasha, I bought you your ticket. Your parents are angry. You shouldn't have left. Take it." Inuyasha glared at him, but took the ticket.

"Mother fucker. You touch her, and you can count on being not only castrated, but also having your fucking head cut off from the rest of your body," Inuyasha warned, before stomping off towards the exit. I, myself, glared at Uncle Naraku, before running after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wait!" I said. He turned, and I gave him a huge hug. "Don't forget to call. I don't want to lose contact with you." He smiled softly at me, and, looking up to see Uncle Naraku watching us intently, he gave me a heart-stopping kiss.

"Remember, tell me the moment he tries something, all right?" He asked. I nodded, and kissed him again, before he left. I walked back to the waiting room, intentionally ignoring Uncle Naraku.

We were on the plane back to the hotel (me unfortunately at the window seat, next to Uncle Naraku) when I noticed him staring at me.

"What?!" I asked, annoyed.

"Why did you run away?" He asked.

"You should know why! What did you think I'd do after you did something like that to me?!" I asked, angrily.

"But we promised... over a kiss... a sweet kiss," Uncle Naraku said. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, and looked out the window again, ready to use my barf bag.

When I walked into the house, Aunt Ruri was there, tapping her foot on the floor, an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, look what your insolence did! You nearly killed your brother, Kagome!" Ruri said. I rolled my eyes, and walked off towards my room, muttering when I walked past her, "Stuck up bitch." Yeah, a little bit of Inuyasha rubbed off on me.

I could just imagine Ruri's look as I walked up the stairs.

When I reached my bedroom, I was shocked. My sweet sixteenth birthday party dress was on my bed, ripped up to shreds. The shoes I had with it were covered in honey. Hell, even my jewelry box was thrown around. My clothes were destroyed, and nothing was untouched. Only two people could've done this. Kanna and Kagura. I stomped out of my room, carrying two especially honey filled tennis shoes, and walked into their room.

I turned the shoes over onto both of their heads, allowing the sweet honey to drop onto their precious hair. The two shrieked, and Ruri came upstairs.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"Kagome poured honey in our hair!" The two yelled.

"They destroyed my stuff!" I yelled.

"Serves you right. You were the one who ran off."

GOD I wish I coulda told her what happened.

It took me about two hours to clean up everything, and when I did, I collapsed on my bed. I heard the door knock.

"Kagome!" Ruri said. "Dinner time."  
"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back.

"If you don't eat, we're not feeding you for a week!" Ruri yelled back. I sighed, got up, and walked downstairs. I sat down at the table, and scoffed at the food.

"Disgusting."

Suddenly, Mrs. Hana walked out and said, "Miss Kagome, you have a phone call."

"Where's it from?" I asked.

"NO Phone calls during dinner!" Aunt Ruri said.

"Texas, Miss Kagome."

"See ya!" I said, having Aunt Ruri blubbering. I casually walked out of the dining room towards the phone.

"Hi?"

"Kagome, it's me," Inuyasha's voice answered.

"Hi! I've been so miserable here!" I said.

"I know, my dad's been pretty mad at me. But once I told them what happened to you, they calmed down. They're gonna get ya outta there, Kag."

"Thank god. I don't think I can live here anymore."

"Just wait a few days, all right?"

"I'll try. Bye, Inuyasha," I said.

"Bye. I'll always remember those moments we had." I blushed when I knew what he was talking about. "And I can tell your blushing right now. So, I better split. See ya."

We both hung up, and I headed upstairs. I was getting out!

  


  


**Authors note-** I just realized something... there's gonna be 3 more chapters left. Two really, plus the epilogue. ;_; Sorry all if you wanted it longer, but really, this story is only 10 chapters long right now, and it's longer word wise than my other fic, Betrayal, which is reaching it's 13th and last chapter. ^_^ Please review!


	11. Retrieving Souta

**Beautiful Rain**

  


**Author's note-** O.o that last chapter gave me **10** reviews in less than 2 hours! Wow! ^_^ Thank you all so much! Here's the next one. Oh, and I'm starting a playlist for this story. I only have one song on it, but if you can tell me other songs that can fit this story, I'll add it to the list! ^_^

**Playlist-**

**_"Easier to Run"_** - Linkin Park

**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, Sunrise, and Shonen Sunday.

*~*~*

**Chapter 11**

**Retrieving Souta**

  


I felt like punching Aunt Ruri in the face. I should've, when she posted up a paper saying **_my schedule_** for doing things. Why is she doing it? Because every time Inuyasha would call (which would be every dinner time, he made sure of it) I'd either flip her off or kick one of her 'precious' kids in the shins. But that wasn't the worst of it. The schedule even said when I could use the bathroom!

I sat in my bedroom, listening to music, around the time of my piano lessons, when Aunt Ruri banged on my door. 

"TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!" She yelled. "AND IT'S TIME FOR YOUR LESSONS!" Oh, it seems that I forgot to tell Aunt Ruri about the fact that Miss Grove was scared of this place, and that I would just have piano lessons during school.

"Miss Grove didn't come," I said, casually, while I put the music louder. "HOW'S THAT?!"

"Insolent brat! Your parents spoiled you rotten! They should've beat you until all that insolence was knocked out of you!" Aunt Ruri said. It didn't tick me off. But if she were to come in with a wooden baseball bat to beat me, I'll use the judo that she doesn't know I took last year. She opened the door, and unplugged my stereo.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" I said, plugging it back in. Sure enough, once I got back up to face Aunt Ruri, she raised a hand at me, to slap me. I grabbed her wrist before it hit me, and twisted it painfully.

"You brat! Your parents were worthless! They should've just left you with dogs! You would've learned better!" Ruri yelled. Something in me clicked and I twisted her wrist again.

"Bitch. If you had an inkling of what living with **_you and your family_** had done to me and Souta, you would understand why!" I yelled.

"You couldn't stand to be taught how to live right, so you ran off," Ruri taunted. Tell me, is she dense? I still have her wrist in a bone-crushing hold.

"You don't know the real reason. Do you want to know?" I asked. I was gonna tell her... I couldn't keep it inside me anymore. "Your _husband!_ Tell me, when did he go to bed? When did you feel him leave? I know you know he left that night! You know where he went?! He came in my bedroom and raped me!"

"YOU LIAR!" Aunt Ruri said, pulling her wrist out of my hold, and slapped me. "You do nothing but lie!" With that, she left. But it didn't go past me that she had been crying. She realized the truth.

*~*~*

It turns out that Aunt Ruri went into her bedroom to cry.

Around lunchtime, I saw Uncle Naraku come up to me, his eyes lightened. My eyes widened, and I took a step backward.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "There's nothing but good news today!"

"Maybe for you," I spit out. I glared at him. "I told Aunt Ruri what you did!" Uncle Naraku seemed to freeze for a minute.

"But, why are you so angry when I found out that Souta's being transferred to a Richmond hospital tonight?" He asked. I felt my usual smile brighten my face.

"He is?! Really?" I asked.

"Yes, we can go see him after dinner if you like," Uncle Naraku said. I grinned.

"All right!" I yelled, and ran outside to tell the hotel staff who were helping to fix the hotel.

*~*~*

That night, at dinner, Aunt Ruri returned. Inuyasha didn't call. She seemed... like a balance. One more problem on one side would topple her.

"Ready to go, Kagome?" Uncle Naraku asked. I nodded.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Ruri's cold voice asked.

"We're going to see Souta. He just got transferred to a hospital in Richmond," Uncle Naraku said. Aunt Ruri glared at me before eating a little bit more. I ran upstairs to get a thin jacket (it was a little cold) and when I came back downstairs, Uncle Naraku was at the end of the stairs, in a letterman jacket.

"You like it? I got this my senior year," He said, smoothing out the jacket. "I wanted to make sure it still fit me." I nodded, and followed him out to his car.

*~*~*

We were driving on small roads, instead of the interstate.

"Uh, Uncle Naraku? Are we going the right way?" I asked.

"We're going on a shortcut," He answered, driving slightly faster, until he reached a beach. It faced nothing. I couldn't see anything. "You like it?"

"uh..."

"I'm so glad you chose me to go with you for the dance," He said, putting his arm around the chair I was in. "Your voice was so beautiful tonight."

"Uncle Naraku?"

"I have to tell you, Rika, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," He said, reaching over to kiss me. I screamed, and slapped him. He put his arms around me and started to rip my clothes. I screamed, louder, and opened the passenger door, running out.

"Rika!" He yelled. I could still feel him try to rip my clothes. I felt scratches on me, and then, I was pushed on the gravel. I kicked him, in a painful place, and ran off to the closest place I knew of.

Jackson Burdon, Grandma Megan, my mother's mother's husband's, house.

*~*~*

**Author's note-** Not too long. But I'll try to lengthen the last few chapters. ^____^ Review, onegai?

  


_**Review Replies**_

  


**Fanfiction.net-**

  


_**cassandra-** I would, if Naraku did something like that. He's just a freak._

_**Kango-** Kikyo's not going after Inu. But this story does seem that she will, ne?_

_**Caley-** About the marriage part, I'm not sure, the true author didn't write that, but I could make it so that they do, and about Inuyasha's age, he's 17, a year older than Kagome._

  


**Mediaminer.org-**

  


_**adam-** Really? I can't be that good, I've read way better stories!_

_**Moon_Kitsune-** I hope you like this chapter, I tried to write it faster, but _ I had a lot of Spanish homework this week._

_**chi_dono-** I know, I don't wanna end it yet, but I'll have to..._

_**applejacks-** ^_^ Now I know that scene made it so that Inuyasha wasn't OOC. ^____^ _

  


_*~*~*_

Review, Onegai?


	12. Easier To Run

**Beautiful Rain**

**Author's note-** Gomen ne, minna-san! I've had color guard tryouts... @_@ And I have been sick, too. So, here's the next chapter, minus my wittle excuses for not having the chapter done on time. Oh, and watashi no baka! Jackson's last name's supposed to be Burton, not Burdon. Damn typos.

**Disclaimer-** I'm fifteen, American, and can only speak English and a little Spanish. If that describes Rumiko Takahashi, then gimme Inuyasha! ^o^ Oh, and this chapter is a song-fic, "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park.

*~*~*

**Chapter 12**

**Easier To Run**

  


_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

  


I ran as fast as I could, still hearing Uncle Naraku's cries. It scared me. I ran all the way towards Jackson's house. The cuts all over my back and arms were burning, and tears were falling down my face. As soon as I reached the familiar mahogany door, I started to knock hard. Suddenly, I saw his butler, Jeffrey, open the door. His eyes widened.

"Lady Kagome?" He asked, before I blacked out.

  


_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

  


"Kagome...? Kagome...?" My name became a march inside my head. I opened my eyes to be greeted with a bright, white light. I squinted, and saw Jackson's graying brown hair, and his blue eyes. I smiled as well as I could (well, considering that my back is mauled, and I look like a wrestler after a match).

"Hiya, Jackson," I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Uncle Naraku... was gonna take me to see Souta in the hospital... but... he stopped and tried to..." I stopped, and started to cry. "He tried to... rape me... he kept calling me Rika..."

"Dear God. I thought he got over your mother," Jackson said. My eyes widened.

"Wha-?" I asked.

"You know that your mother was from the Cutler family, right?" I nodded. "Well, when word came around that the baby Rika was illegitimate, they had her somewhat 'stolen'. The entire thing was staged, and the Higurashis were paid nicely to take care of her," Jackson said.

"I know that part," I said.

"I know, I know, but when your mother was sixteen, your age, she and Yukito started going to this very prestigious school, mainly because their father worked there as a janitor. Once there, she gained the attentions of a certain Naraku Cutler. Naraku was the most popular boy at that school."

"He... was?" Somehow, hearing that Naraku was popular really creeped me out.

"Well, he gained an infatuation with your mother, and when they realized they were brother and sister shortly afterwards, Naraku started obsessing over her. I didn't realize he tried things like that to you, Kagome."

"He did... once... before." I said.

"When?"

"..."

"Please tell me, Kagome," Jackson said. I hugged him tightly, and spilled out the entire story.

  


_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I_

_Would_

  


"We should get those wounds cleaned up," Jackson noted after I stopped crying. I nodded, and got up. He asked Jeffrey to get some pajamas for me to borrow, and told me to get into a bath. "I'll send up Alexandria to help you bandage up." Alexandria is another servant that works for Jackson. She's very nice.

"Thank you, Jackson," I said. He smiled.

"It's all right, Kagome. I think of myself as your grandfather, anyway," He said, hugging me one more time before I walked upstairs to get cleaned up. 

Sure enough, as soon as I got dressed, Alexandria started to knock on the bathroom door. I let her in to rinse the wounds in alcohol (ouch!) and to bandage them. For each wound, she gave me a pitying look. How I wish she wouldn't.

She left, after kissing my forehead, and left me there to bandage up my own face. I hadn't really noticed how badly I had gotten hit by Ruri until I looked at myself in the mirror. Three messy cuts were near my eye, not so deep to start bleeding, but nasty enough. Then a bruise on one cheek. I looked... horrible, especially with my hair screwed up.

I quickly got done with the bandaging, and walked back downstairs to talk with Jackson more. When I got to the den, there was a police officer waiting.

"Excuse me, but we found a lone man outside, near this residence. We wanted to know if any of you knew him, by any chance," The officer said. We walked outside, and saw Uncle Naraku in the backseat of the police car. He leapt in the car when he saw me.

"He... assaulted me earlier," I murmured.

"Are you sure?" The officer asked. I looked up, and nodded. "We would like you to go to the station for questioning. By the looks of it, come in the morning. What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"All right, Miss Higurashi, we'll see you in the morning," The officer walked into his car, and as the car sped away, I watched Uncle Naraku yell out, "RIKA!" I started to shiver, I was so scared.

*~*~*

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_

  


_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_Is so much simpler than change_

  


The next morning, at breakfast, Jackson started a new conversation.

"You know, you and your brother could stay here," He said.

"Really?!" I asked. I beamed.

"Yes, really. It's been awhile since children's laughter has been ringing in these halls, and it could use the touch of a true lady," He said, looking at a picture of his dead sister. (a/n- that sounded a bit like Enishi from Rurouni Kenshin... I just thought of that.)

"I think Souta would like that." Suddenly, I remembered. "Oh no! I don't know if Uncle Naraku was just lying about Souta!"

"Don't worry, I'll find out for you." Jackson said. He smiled, and I finished my breakfast. "Let's hurry up and get this over with."  
  


_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

  


It turns out that Souta was in Richmond. That was the only truth that came from Uncle Naraku's mouth. We sent him to the jail, and Aunt Ruri and Kagura and Kanna, embarrassed that he was sent to jail for rape, moved back to where her family resided.

*~*~*

**A/n-** NOT done yet! ^^ I still have to write the epilogue, and then I'll be complete! ^^ Hope you all enjoyed!

  


**Review Replies**

  


**Mediaminer.org-**

  


_**musechan-** I've never had a story being called 'intense' before. It is sick that he did that while saying his sister's name... ew..._

_**adam-** D'oh! I totally forgot it! Watashi no baka! Well, let's just say she has it on this entire time, and she hasn't taken it off. (Well, looking back now, V.C. Andrews didn't say nothing about the bracelet, either.) Good question!_

_**Applejacks-** ^^ Lol. I wonder if Rumiko Takahashi will ever ever create a fake little manga that shows tons of Inuyasha fans beating the living hell out of Naraku... That would be great..._

_**Nightshadow-**Thank you!_

_**Moon_Kitsune-** Oh yeah, I got way more 'cuz I was sick... @_@_

  


**Fanfiction.net-**

  


_**kango-** Oh yeah, he really is!_

_**Chelsbee-** You'll see in the next chapter!_

_**Angelwinghs-** Thank you! ^_^_

_**caley-** You're welcome!_

_**Cassandra-** I re-read your review and cracked up! ^_____^ Naraku getting castrated... oh yeah that can happen in the near future *evil grin *_

  


**Naraku-** * scared, little girl scout look * AAAHHHHHH!!

**Inuyasha fans-** GET HIM! *Beats Naraku upside the head with various items *


	13. Epilogue Just Breathe

**Epilogue**

**Just Breathe**

  


Two years. I look back on that, and the wounds don't hurt as much. They still do, but not as badly. I sometimes have nightmares, but they eventually go away. Inuyasha has also helped. Jackson, too.

I laugh as I remember Souta's reaction when I told him that we were moving into Jackson's home. I think it helped him heal even faster. After less than two months, he was admitted out of the hospital, and he immediately set out to making the room Jackson set up for him his own.

After that school year was complete, I got three different requests asking me to go to their music schools. One was very immaculate. It was all the way in Vienna. I chose that one, and I have been on tour through Europe for these past few years. I'm returning back to Virginia now, as I finish my autobiography.

The first thing I want to do is see my brother, for everything in my life is for him.

The plane's landing. I have to go.

  


*~*~*

  


Kagome walked out of the plane, her now shoulder-length raven hair bouncing around, as her blue eyes tried to peer through the crowd for her brother Souta, and her now-fiancé, Inuyasha. She grinned when she saw them both. Kagome ran up, and embraced them tightly.

"Ouch, sis! Not so hard!" Souta whined. "I just got done with karate lessons."

"Feh, those wimps aren't as tough as they say," Inuyasha said. "I bet I could beat them all."

"Ha! That's what you said before the girl's karate class beat you up!" Souta said, laughing. Kagome started to laugh too.

"Aww, poor Inu..." Kagome said, hugging him. "You don't have a boo-boo, do you?" Inuyasha just glared at the two laughing siblings as he pushed them along towards their Rolls-Royce.

  


*~*~*

  


And so, to finish my biography, I will apply one memory from when I returned...

  


Inuyasha and I were walking along the beach, hand in hand. We both spotted a dead fish on the beach. My eyebrows furrowed, as I remembered something my mother told me when I was younger:

  


_//"Mommy! Look, it's a dead fish!" I yelled. I was seven._

_"Kagome, he's not dead, his soul is still living, out in the sky, you see? One of those stars is that fish's soul," My mother says._

_"Really?" I ask, my eyes wide with child-like wonder._

_"Yes, and someday, Kagome, my soul will be up there. If you need any help, and I cannot be here, just look up in those stars and remember I'll always be there for you," My mother tells me. Confused, I look into her eyes._

_"But Mommy, you'll always be there!" I say. "You'll never leave me, right?"_

_"Of course, Kagome, I'll never leave you," My mother says, picking me up. "Let's go find your father and Souta..."//_

  


Suddenly, the fish starts to move, and breaks me from my reverie.

"Kagome? You all right?" Inuyasha asks. I look up, and smile.

"I'm fine," I say. I look up in the sky for a minute to see the stars come out, and when I see the brightest one, I start walking next to Inuyasha. I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispers. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n** It's over. Wow. In the actual book, I actually cried when I read the last chapter. It was so emotional! ;_; I hope you all enjoyed this story, as much as I liked writing it! (If you want to read another fic of mine, I have two I'm working on right now and one that I just finished.)

  


**If you liked this fic try...**

  


_**Betrayal-** A Sango/Miroku fic I just finished. Basically, it's what if Miroku joined up with Naraku. It's not as bad as it sounds. It's only posted on Fanfiction.net_

_**And Then It's All Gone-** What if Inuyasha went through the well instead of Kagome? Just started on this, it's mainly updated on Mediaminer, though._

  


_Hope you all liked this chapter. ^_^ _

_Sayonara!_

_Nikki-chan/Nikki no Miko_


End file.
